


The Look

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Carl has a girlfriend and a question. Mickey teaches him about the look.





	

Mickey was sipping a beer on the couch waiting for Ian to come home. Carl and Lip had been off doing shit Fiona would not approve off, and returned home to sit on either side of Mickey like a happy ass family. Fuckin' Gallaghers.

Carl had already had the chat with Lip, so he decided to ask Mickey his opinions. He said 'how do you know someone loves you?' Mickey sighed and realised the kid never grew out of his stupid questions. 'This about that girl you been seeing?' Lip raised his eyebrows as he was never really sure if Mickey cared for anyone else who wasn't Ian or Mandy.

Carl grinned and nodded. Mickey thinks back to what Ian told him Mandy's advice was all them years ago 'he, I mean, she got that look in her eye?' He mentally kicked himself for saying 'he' like the huge fucking gay he was. 

Lip smirked but Carl ignored him. 'What look?' He pressed on. Mickey didn't know what to say. 'You can just fucking see it, alright? That's what Mandy and Ian used to say. When you're in love they fucking care for you, do nice shit, make you laugh, wanna fuck all day you know? That sort of shit,' he added the last comment to lift some weight off his vulnerable comments. 

Carl needed more information about The Look. He asked Mickey 'does Ian have the look?' Mickey smiled softly 'his whole face has the dumb look, always had. Idiot is too obvious when he is happy.' Carl agreed. Ian had always shown his emotions easily. He looked at Mickey and without saying it, asked if he had the look too. Mickey nodded.

Carl said confused 'my girlfriend doesn't wanna fuck though. Doesn't like it.' Mickey grimaces and remembers how long it look him to be comfortable with sex after Svetlana and how long him and Ian hadn't fucked because of his meds. 

'Don't have to fuck. Not that important. Can still be boyfriends, I mean, boyfriend and girlfriend without that shit. Me and Ian can't do it because of his meds. Doesn't mean I'm gonna fucking run off, still lov-' he stopped mid sentence and swallowed some beer even though he knew it was really obvious what he was about to say.

Carl rolled his eyes like the cocky little shit Mickey always knew he was. 'We all know that, already Mickey,' he explained impatiently 'once when Ian was drunk he said you two were like Romeo and Juliet,' he teased just to see Mickey's reaction. He was not disappointed. The angry little thug who was desperately in love with his big brother turned a delightful shade of pink. That sounded exactly like the sort of sappy shit Ian would come out with. Lip let out an unattractive snort and Mickey hated him even more. 

'Fuck off,' Mickey tried but no venom was in his words. Carl realised how unhelpful this all was 'yeah but my girlfriend is different, can't say it. Not like you.' Mickey couldn't help but bark a laugh that Carl thought he was an emotionally open person. Took a lot of years for him to say that shit to Ian, but Ian always waited.

Mickey said to Carl 'you have kissed her right?' Carl looked at him like he was fucking dumb. Mickey smirked 'all ready made more progress than me and Ian if 3 years, don't fucking worry,' Lip was impressed as it almost sounded caring. Carl's eyes almost popped out of his head. 'You didn't let Ian kiss you for 3 years?' He exclaimed. Mickey laughed 'Ian was a persistent fucker. Wouldn't go away. Basically dared me, only did it so he would fuck off really,' Mickey pretended but Carl and Lip knew it was bullshit.

Carl smiled at getting a rare insight into Ian's relationship. His whole fucking family always seemed to be talking about it, and slowly every day Mickey was opening up more. Mickey seems to be thinking the same thing as he said 'don't tell your brother I was talking about him. Asshole doesn't need a bigger ego. Dumbass thinks I like him or something,' Mickey grinned.


End file.
